What will happen?
by Tylerwolf13 loves naya
Summary: what will happen if it goes to far... Rated M for sexy times
1. Bathroom Break

bathroom break

Santana POV

"You know that you're just Two steps away from a F in math right?" Kurt exclaimed as Rachel tried to shake me out of my daze. I am Santana Lopez, a junior at Mckinley High School and of the cheer team. This school was a hell hole to me when I first enrolled, that all doesn't matter anymore though. I found one reason to come to school when I was at cheer practice, her name is Brittnay S. Peirce. She was all kinds of sexy and hot but I myself never admitted it. She is the captain of the BasketBall team, whom never won a game until Brittnay came in. Everyone in school knew that she was bisexual but she leaned more towards girls. Her best friend is Quin Fabray. Quin was secretly gay and I knew it, she gave every hint possible. She would relentlessly flirt with me until I told her i was in love with Brittnay, and every since that she would try to get into girls pants instead of relationships. She never admitted she did these things but I have my ways on finding my evidence. Now she just tried flirting with Rachel, who is totally into her by the way. Rachel has been crushing on Quin since the beginning of the year.

"This is going to be my day" I whispered under my breath. Kurt sure enough heard me though because he tried to convince me to ask out Brittnay today.

" Oh Santana, when will you gain the courage to ask Brittnay out?"

" Uh... maybe when my crazy friends are not around "

Kurt instantly tried glaring while Rachel laughed like a complete idiot, which stopped as soon a Quin walked by and whispered into her ear. Rachel claims Quin doesn't whisper dirty things into her ear but the fact that Rachel looks completely aroused tells me otherwise. Soon the bell was to ring and I would finnally get to sit next to Brittnay in Glee club. She was in for a treat too because I had a little surprise for her.

"Kurt is the song ready to preform today?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

" 'cause I am" I quickly walked away ready for action but completely nervous.

"Here it goes" I muttered walking in and taking my seat but by surprise Brittnay stood up and walked out. Yeah it was hot the way she did that but the timing couldn't be worse.

Brittnay POV

"crap!" I yelled as I stormed into the bathroom. Im Brittnay S. Peirce, Junior here at Mckinley High School. Im not the smartest here but i have mad basketball skills, which lead me to many trophies. See like most girls I... well how to I put this, I masturbate. I know its weird but hey it keeps me satisfied. Im still a virgin though even if everyone thinks i sleep with alot of people. Right now I was in a bad situation sadly because I me explain.

"UGH... YES … SANTANAAAA!" I shouted as I quicky ran through an amazing orgasm I brought to myself in the empty classroom I was standing in after feeling completely aroused when I saw Santana showering in the locker room. As soon as I get my pants back on I ran into the empty hall just in time for the bell to ring so I could head to Glee club. Yeah I was still aroused and horny but If I missed Glee I wouldnt get to see Santana. I sat down in my normal seat right next to where Santana sits and set down my bag. As I slowly tied my shoe Santana walked in and I was hit with my last memory of her, when i saw her in the shower naked. I suddenly felt wet and I had to leave before it was too late. Right when San sat down I made a quick paced walk out.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. I was now in a stall dealing with my wet pussy by sliding two fingers in. Memories flashed in my head of Santana naked as I pumped in and out,slowly picking up the pace. I heard footsteps and the door of the girls room open and close but it was too late and my Orgasm whiped thourgh me.

"Ugh Santana yes!" I screamed out and suddenly the stall door flew open.

" Brittnay?" Santana asked but soon falling silent as she saw me with my fingers deep in my center and my juices dripping. I quickly took my fingers out and pulled up my pants as Santana stood there still looking at me. As soon as I knew it Santana had me pinned to the wall and she was kissing me. I started syncing with her movements while some how getting my tounge involved. We kissed for about 13 minutes until it got to heated and she pulled away. She leaned back in kissing up my jawline to my ear and whipered "I'll give you more later Britt but next time in MY bed" then she turned around walking out of the girls room as the bell rung and school was over. WOW. BEST . DAY . EVER


	2. First Time

First Time

Santana POV

I can't believe that all happened. I walked in to the girls room looking for Brittnay but I got more of her than I expected, not that I was complaining. As soon as school was finished I was headed to my car when I saw quin moving in her car at the corner of my eye. As my vision settled I was completely baffled at the sight in front of me, Quin was straddling Rachel !

.

They were making out in the school parking lot. I slowly walked past the window of her car and she quickly shot off of Rachel. As soon as I got in my car and started it Quins car had left. I was closing my door when a sudden bang went off and I noticed that Brittnay had ran into my door. She got up and rushed over to me suddenly her lips crashing with mine. She broke the kiss seconds later still panting from her run here.

" Will you be my girlfriend? " the words came out as if it was made to be said just to me, but Santana Lopez always plays hard to get.

"Aw honey, you think you could skip the 1st date do you?"

"well I just thought-" she stuttered as I cut her off

I had a plan and it was perfect. Fit for Brittnay perfectly, this little test would have her begging for me.

"Here I'll help you" I leaned in and gently brushed our lips together then doing the same up her jawline to her ear.

"You, me, my empty house, and my bed" I whispered into her ear and playfully pushed her away. "7 O'Clock tonight ok?"

" Yes of course. I mean totally cool with me, see you there" she exclaimed cheerfully walking to her car across from mine while I closed my door. I couldn't wait till tonight, I rushed home and thankfully there was a note on the door that said my parents had left for new york for 2 days and that my sister was staying with her friends. I cleaned my house in about 2 hours and it was 5 minutes until 7:00

Sorry i cant finish this chapter until Next week


End file.
